


The Host-Audition

by rottingmolars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bandage Change, Blood, Hemophilia, M/M, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingmolars/pseuds/rottingmolars
Summary: This is my audition for a server! The Mods loved it!





	The Host-Audition

“Hello, Dr. Iplier.” said The Host. He smiled as he narrated the sterile room, the smell of antiseptic filling his nose. He felt the doctor grab his arm, leading him to a cot and sitting him down. 

“So, how are you?” Edward asked, pulling off the bloody bandages. Host winced as they stuck to his face. Edward rubbed the spot a little and held up some new ones. 

“Would you like your normal pink or bright blue?” 

“Let’s try bright blue. The Host wants to try something different,” 

Edward smiled, cleaning his sockets gently, dabbing some rubbing alcohol on the dried blood on his face. Giving him his usual shot for his hemophilia, he wrapped the bright blue bandages around his head, smiling. 

“The Host likes this. Can you keep the blue? The Host wishes to keep using them,” 

“Oh, u-uh, of course! Here,” Edward said. Some clanging filled his ears, and he felt something in his hand. 

“It’s the pink ones. Just in case I’m not around,” the good doctor said, giving him a sheepish smile. The Host nodded. 

“The Host thanks the good doctor for his help,” he said. “He will have to take his leave, however, as he needs to get his radio show started,” 

“O-Oh, it’s no problem. Do you need me to help you?” 

“No. The Host will always find his way,” he said. He started mumbling, his narrations helping him through the winding building to his library. 

A dusty, inviting nook welcomed The Host with open arms as he sat down, pulling his microphone towards him. 

“The Host welcomes everyone to his show. Today, we will be reading the second chapter of “Alice in the Wonderland.” So please, sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy the show.”


End file.
